


i can tell that we are gonna be friends

by doingthemost



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Gen, POV David Rose, future potential in-laws bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doingthemost/pseuds/doingthemost
Summary: She's beaming at him. He can hear his sister's voice in his head –I know you guys aren't, like,close,but it would really mean a lot to me if you got to know each other better. So he smiles back at her, close-lipped, but a real smile nonetheless.When it's time for the newly-branded Twyla's Café Tropical to reopen, Twyla asks David for a favour. AKA: Help me, David-Wan Kenobi! You're my only hope!
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Twyla Sands (background), David Rose & Twyla Sands
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Schitt's Creek Rare Ships! Ongoing Prompts, The Rosebudd Ficlets





	i can tell that we are gonna be friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts), [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [sonlali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonlali/pseuds/sonlali) in the [schittscreekrareships](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/schittscreekrareships) collection. 



> & inspired by TINN's prompt "Twyla asks David for help planning the grand reopening of Twyla's Café Tropical." Title from the White Stripes!

"Welcome in," David says reflexively when the bell chimes. His head's down; the sugar scrubs aren't going to straighten themselves. (He suspects Patrick's the reason that every fifth one's askew.) So he doesn't clock Twyla's presence until she's right next to him.

"Hi, David!" 

"Hey, Twyla." 

She's beaming at him. He can hear his sister's voice in his head – _I know you guys aren't, like,_ close, _but it would really mean a lot to me if you got to know each other better_. So he smiles back at her, close-lipped, but a real smile nonetheless. 

"Are you busy right now? It wouldn't take very long, promise."

A few customers are poking around the knit accessories, but they're the sort who want to browse on their own. He nods, and gestures with one hand for her to continue. "What's up?"

She shrugs one shoulder; her smile shifts into something a little more self-conscious. "You probably heard that the café's almost ready to reopen?"

"Yeah, I did." 

The café's never been Jean-Georges, but who _actually_ wants to eat at Jean-Georges to begin with, let alone every day? He's learned what's actually edible on the menu. A few things, with enough salt and pepper, can actually be tasty. It's been closed for renovations lately; its absence from his routine is more annoying than he thought it would be. 

"Patrick's really been missing it," he adds. 

Twyla's smile seems to relax. He doesn't like the way she looks at him, like she knows exactly what he means and how much David's been missing the café, too. _Oh, yeah,_ Alexis had told him over the phone, the first time it'd ever happened. _She does that. I think she might be, like, psychic? You'll get used to it!_

"Well, we're reopening next week!" She looks around the store, gesturing with one of her hands. "And you and Patrick did such an amazing job with your soft opening."

"Thank you. Um, that was mostly me, actually? Who did the soft opening?" He punctuates the sentence with the slightest bounce of his hands, and she smiles. He wonders if they're both missing his sister right now. "And I will _definitely_ let Patrick know that you complimented it." 

"Great." 

"So did you just want to..." He draws a small circle in the air with his hand. "Praise my business acumen?"

She nods, clasping her hands. He can tell something's on the tip of her tongue, even if she's struggling with it for some reason. So he waits, looking at her expectantly, before she finally says: "I was just wondering, um. If you had the free time, of course, would you be interested in helping me plan something for the opening?"

He wonders if his sister put her up to this. It's not that he doesn't want to help, or that he dislikes Twyla. They've just never been more to each other than what they currently are. But she's dating his sister now, and David can't remember the last time Alexis sounded so happy. Twyla's always been a little bit of a space cadet, but she's been walking on air lately, too. 

He also can't resist a project. And if this means he'll get to see the café's new interior before Patrick does, or taste test some of the new dishes that are actually supposed to be good?

"Yes," he says. "I do have the time, and can help with that." 

"Really? You mean it?"

She places her hands on his wrists, and he raises his eyebrows. But he actually... doesn't mind it? He pulls his hands away, yes, but he'd let hers linger for a few seconds. He hopes she knows how much that should mean to her. 

"I do. Yeah. But one week..." He tsks, and she gives him a sheepish smile.

"I know. It's not a lot of time. Honestly, I wanted to ask you sooner? But I wasn't sure if you'd say yes."

"Well – it's a yes. And we can make one week work." He's already got ideas. "Most importantly, I think we should go over the new dessert menu. Do some taste testing."

She smiles, and he does, too. "I think we can manage that."


End file.
